


Fair Exchange

by frenziedpanda7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Yūgi M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenziedpanda7/pseuds/frenziedpanda7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair Exchange</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fair Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Exchange

Fair Exchange

Fair Exchange

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Did you really think that was going to change?

This takes place the night after the duel with Pandora. (Arcana in the dub.)

"We are _not_ throwing him away!"

"Of course not, Partner. We can keep him safe. But you must understand, Pandora marked his Dark Magician cards. We could never play him-"

"Just because we can't play him doesn't mean he can't stay in the deck. If we don't set him on the field, nobody has to know. Without his help, we wouldn't have won. I won't hide him away as if he were something shameful!"

"Partner- All right, what about these other cards?"

"Well, Dark Magic Curtain, Thousand Knives, and Coffin of Dark Resurrection will be a big help. And Jonouchi really needs Monster Reborn. As for the rest, we could give them to Grandpa for the shop."

"Even Ectoplasmer?"

"Ah…that _should_ only be in a specialized dec-"

"Partner! It shouldn't be in _any_ deck!"

"Other Me, it is a legal card."

"But it is not an honorable card. Partner, in what kind of deck would _you_ put a card that steals a monster's soul?"

"An _undead _deck…"

"An interesting card, Yugi- one I can certainly make use of- but why give it to me?"

"Because it would work best in your deck."

"And if you face my deck in a duel?"

"We've beaten this card. And we've beaten you."

"Hrrrmph. And what does your other self have to say about this?"

"We don't always agree, but he respects my decision…The others think you're evil, and I know you hate Other Me, but I also know you saved Honda's life at Duelist Kingdom. And when Bandit Keith shattered the puzzle, you helped me find all the pieces. If it hadn't been for you, I would have lost Other Me…forever."

"You're a fool Yugi, but a very brave fool for all that and true of heart as well. As with Landlord, I could _almost _regret not meeting you in more fortunate circumstances…Before you go, take this card."

"Necromancy?"

"A spell card, with an effect you may find useful. Consider it…a fair exchange."

The End

A/N Just had a notion to do a story that shows how certain cards ended up in certain decks. While Yugi is not normally in the habit of making off with other peoples decks, it was strongly implied (at least in the manga) that Pandora was not ever going to be dueling again.

"


End file.
